Holly Summers
Holly Summers (ホリー・サマーズ, Horii Samaazu) is a character in the video game No More Heroes. She is an assassin, model, and former mercenary from Northern Europe (presumably Sweden); her age is unknown. She is ranked sixth in the United Assassins Association. Holly Summers is voiced by Kim Mai Guest. Appearance and Personality Holly wears a green camoflage-style bikini and a military harness with many grenades attached to it. She has short black hair and a prosthetic left leg which she uses as a weapon (see below). Holly is calm and collected, having no fear of death. She is one of the more honorable and intellectual assassins, and she feels that, upon defeat, an assassin must be killed. She claims to have a "thing for stupid pathetic men", citing Travis as one. Story Travis Touchdown meets Holly on Body Slam Beach. Upon his arrival she asks about how he feels about killing, fear, and if he accepts death. Travis shows his more arrogant side, telling her that he loves killing, has never felt fear, and that she shouldn't seek meaning in everything, especially death. She tells Travis he is "just a bud", and calls him a disappointment. Early into their fight Travis falls into one of her sand traps, and she proceeds to throw grenades down it. When he recovers from the trap he says he likes her style and flirts with her, saying he might "steal a kiss before he steals her life". Travis, because of his almost chivalrous attitude towards women, is unable to kill Summers after defeating her. However, after informing Travis that assassins must die when they are defeated, Summers pulls the pin out of one of her grenades, and places it in her mouth. Before Travis can stop her, it detonates, causing her head to explode. Travis, guilty over dishonoring Summers by not killing her, buries her upon the beach where they fought, confessing before leaving that he loves her soul. She has a profound effect on Travis, giving him a sense of honor and a respect for his fellow assassins. This can be seen in his fights with Ryuji and Alice Twilight. Powers And Abilities Her weapon, her prosthetic left leg, is equipped with a missile launcher. In addition, she also carries a shovel which she uses mainly to dig trenches, pitfalling Travis Touchdown several times during their Ranking Battle, and attempting to bombard him with grenades before he could climb to the surface.She also occasionally uses her shovel as a bludgeon and to blind Travis by throwing sand in his face. Trading cards Holly Summers appears on three trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 68, No. 69 and No. 140. Quotes * "Still just a bud." * "Death is the only truth. You are still a mere bud." * "A bud that will never blossom, a sad truth. Goodnight my sweet 7th." * "This is not mercy. You can't kill a woman?" * "Thank you. The moment you hesitated... I felt your embrace." * "Academics like to fantasize too you know." Trivia * From Sylvia Christel's own mouth, Summers' country of origin begins with "Sw" – widely thought to be Sweden. Furthermore, the official Japanese No More Heroes website states that she comes from Scandanavia. * Holly Summers shares some common traits in with European former model Heather Mills, who also has a prosthetic left leg. * Alice Twilight and Holly Summers share similar personalities, and both wanted to be remembered by Travis Touchdown as honorable assassins. Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Females Category:United Assassins Association